


My King, My Love

by Ainasaurus_rex



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25968397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ainasaurus_rex/pseuds/Ainasaurus_rex
Summary: Luffy doesn't like being king, but if that means he gets Law as his knight then he guesses he doesn't mind that much.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 14
Kudos: 103





	My King, My Love

**Author's Note:**

> i just wrote this for funsies in the lawlu discord and they wanted me to post it so here u go

The wind whipped Luffy’s face, his hair blowing everywhere. With every step of the horse’s hooves he was riding, the ground upturned and released the freshly rained damp earth scent that he had come to love dearly. A deep smile cut across his face as he encouraged his beloved horse to go faster.

The sun was beginning to set over the horizon but he made no plans to return home. Home was boring and bland. He would rather be out riding at the fastest speed possible and seeing the magnificent land around him.

Luffy laughed as the birds around him sang their farewell songs. There was nothing in this world that matched the beautiful feeling of being completely free. He raced through the forest and watched all of the creatures scamper around trying to avoid him.

Finally reaching a clearing, Luffy came to a full stop on his horse. His heart was beating with adrenaline and he could hear the blood pumping in his ears. Taking in a deep breath he unmounted his darling horse and gave her a few strokes on the head.

Getting further into the clearing Luffy spotted Law laying in the grass. His sword layed next to him and the setting sun made the metal glint beautifully. There in the grass he swore that Law was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. The soft orange and red hues made his gold eyes softer.

Luffy layed down next to Law and gave him a smile when the older man turned to him and gave him a smirk.

“Hello, my king.” Law laced his hand through Luffy’s and brought it up to his face to give his hand a soft kiss.

“Hello, Torao. How many times do I have to tell you that I’m not the king when we’re out here together?” Luffy laughed brightly and settled into the grass.

Law turned to face him. “You will forever be my king. It is my sworn duty to protect you. I give you my whole life.”

Luffy sucked in a breath as he gazed into Law’s golden orbs. They were swimming with worry, affection, admiration, and love. He could stare forever and a half if he truly wanted to. In all seriousness he had considered such things before.

“What a dutiful knight I have. This must be why you’re captain of the guard.” Luffy kissed Law’s cheek gently.

Law scoffed. “I’m captain of the guard because I’m the best fighter. No one will lay a hand on you, my king, my love.”

Luffy flushed and Law could have died right then and there if he hadn’t had an oath to keep. His king looked ethereal under the setting sun. The warm rays splashed Luffy with colors and made him look like a painting done in the renaissance. Law could have sworn he was blessed by the God’s to have Luffy in his life. He loved him more than he could ever love himself.

“You’re my knight in shining armor, Torao! But I am no princess, you know I can take care of myself just fine,” Luffy muttered as his eyes fluttered shut.

Law pressed a kiss to Luffy’s forehead. “Of course I know that, but I will still lay down my life for you. You hold my entire heart in your hands.”

Luffy smiled gently. “As you hold mine, though we’re at peace for the moment so we can relax a bit.”

Law closed his own eyes. “Peace never lasts, my love. When the time comes I shall go off to battle for you.”

Luffy frowned. “I don’t want to think about you going into battle for me.”

“Fear not my king. I will come back to love you as I have sworn to do on that day.”

Luffy giggled. “I will be waiting for you each and every day…” He was beginning to succumb to sleep.

Law hummed. “I did make a promise, did I not? You are my entire life…”

Silence encompassed them both. The only sounds were the rustling of the tall grass as the breeze swayed them gently, the chirping of birds who were flying to their nests, and the soft sounds of crickets producing a symphony.

There in the grass as the sun was setting, the king and his knight slept. For today they had no worries. Today there was peace. Today they loved each other. Today the gods were merciful.


End file.
